Vehicles of the type involved herein are classified in class 104. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,397 and 3,559,584 which are typical of prior art patents showing vehicles of the type involved herein. It is conventional to provide a tow vehicle with a bumper capable of disconnecting the tow pin when the bumper is actuated. That is, when the bumper contacts an object, the tow pin is disengaged from the conveyor chain.
A wide variety of devices have been suggested heretofore for converting the movement of the bumper to movement of the tow pin to effect a disengaging of the tow pin from the conveyor chain. Such devices include complex linkages, cams and cam followers, etc. It is also known to provide a handle which facilitates simultaneous elevation of the tow pin and one or more selector pins. When this feature is combined on a vehicle with a bumper adapted to disengage the tow pin, the components of the vehicle are numerous, complicated, expensive and/or are not entirely reliable.